


The Taste of Memory

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Cooking, Drabble, Gen, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Orvilettesevorious IV, the dish for official celebrations was made from a fish that grew up to three meters long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taste of Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 256
> 
> Part of my fanon for Delgado!Master is that he's a serious gourmet.

On Orvilettesevorious IV, the dish for official celebrations was made from a fish that grew up to three meters long. A dozen or more would be served, feeding thousands in a massive feast.

The natives never did develop space travel, so they had nowhere to go when their sun went nova. Before their extinction, though, they were visited by a group of students from the Prydon Academy.

The Master supposes he could always go back to one of their massive events; nobody would recognize him. Instead, he goes to his TARDIS's kitchen, and tries to recreate the dish from memory.


End file.
